


Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Werewolf, Angry Sex, Bottom Liam, Human!Liam, M/M, Older Zayn, Smut, Top Zayn, Werewolf!Zayn, the boys are mentioned - Freeform, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Liam thinks zayn is cheating or bored but really he was just planning a surprise </p><p>[shit summary forgive me]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Liam...is bored.

He freezes as soon as the thought crosses his mind and curses softly under his breath because if the last four years of his life have taught him anything, its that being bored usually has the tendency to bring up the worst and right now he’s in a place in his life where being chased just isn’t in his agenda. 

Boredom, he knows, is a cruel joke put in place to catch him off guard, and at the worst times. It has long past being a unwelcomed part of his life. 

The last time he had found himself as bored as he did now Harry was almost nearly killed. 

Once he’s spent a few minutes looking around for any clear signs of danger he unfreezes and starts walking again, figuring he’s safe for the time being. If that’s even possible anymore these days. 

He can’t really remember when boredom stopped being an unwelcome luxury and began being more of a omen in his life. With the constant panic of supernatural creatures, and his best friend always fighting supernatural creatures, and his boyfriend becoming even more careless around supernatural creatures, remembering things like such just aren’t one of his top priorities. But he’s sure that any form of boredom is more likely to harm him than it is to give him a moment of peace. 

And it’s not like the Alpha pack are likely to come out of the wood work any time soon, the survivors having long ago disappeared. He didn’t have to worry about Deucalion going after Harry any longer or worry about Zayn doing something moronically heroic like he usually does whenever one them is in a bind. 

But it’s the presence of boredom that riles Liam up enough to worry him. And right now he can’t afford to be worried. He’s got exams to cram for — he blames his idiotic roommate who keeps him up all hours of the night with his ridiculous obsession with porn and everything porn based, and Zayn who seems to hold far more pack meetings these days then he ever remembers when there was actual danger — and a job that he honestly can’t afford to lose if Zayn is going to be so head strong on Liam being at every meeting, though he’s sure he definitely might since he’s never really there, and — just life. Or whatever resemblance of a life he can actually conjure up these days. 

But he’s bored and its far to sunny today. It’s to warm, the birds are to chirpy, and the people are far to nice. 

It’s just his nerves but he finds himself in his Jeep either way, on his way back to the house, hoping Zayn and Niall are there still working on it so he can get some sort of relief from his boredom. 

Why its taken Zayn four years to finally start working on the house, Liam will never understand. 

-

He is right.

In the sense that something is. . . wrong. He knows the moment he walks through the door of the house to find Zayn and Niall talking in hushed voices. 

It doesn’t take Zayn long to look over to Liam, frown, and say, “I was just about to call you. . .” 

Liam huffs, wishing he could have one day without having to see Zayn under these circumstances, and tosses his keys onto a table stacked with plywood and tools. He isn’t surprised that there’s no progress on the house, in fact he would be more surprised if there was. 

He sits in a chair closest to the archway and kicks his legs up onto the table, rolls his eyes and says, “were you going to call me or were you planning on calling the others?”

He wishes he could say he’s surprised when Zayn responses with, “I’ve already called Harry and Louis.”

“Of course you did,” Liam snarls, he isn’t surprised at all when Zayn’s eyebrows pull up slowly, framing his tanned face brilliantly. He almost looks confused, as if he actually has the right to be. 

“Is something wrong?” Zayn asks and even Niall seems to understand that that is the wrong thing to ask, clears his throat and says something about needing to check his car. 

Once the front door is securely shut and Niall is gone Liam puts his feet down and runs his hands through his growing out buzz cut, distantly reminding himself to get it cut later on. 

Something is definitely wrong but Liam just isn’t in the mood to explain to Zayn how he’s beginning to feel like he’s been out in second best in Zayn’s life all of a sudden. 

He knows that's its a bit selfish of him to think such things but after two years of bickering and hiding and pining and then another two exploring and opening up and finally just getting into a comfortable place in his life with Zayn, he feels like he deserves something. . . normal, even if it just happens to be a random call from said boyfriend just to see how his day going. 

Which, the more Liam thinks about it, would be extremely out of character for Zayn and a bit. . . odd.

But still, its what he feels like he deserves. 

“Liam?” Zayn calls out, pulling Liam out of his thoughts. 

He sighs and plants a fake smile on his lips, shakes his head lightly, “Nothing’s wrong, Zayn.” He sighs a bit, feeling a bit silly.

“Are you sure?” Zayn questions and if he wasn’t pining for a bit of normal in his incredibly un-normal life he would actually smile. 

“Of course I’m sure. I’m just a bit stressed about exams, its nothing.” He replies, knowing its at least not a lie. 

“Is your roommate bothering you, again?” Zayn snorts and this time Liam can’t help hide the smile spreading over his pink mouth. 

“Not as much. I think he’s scared of my boyfriend.”

“Good.” Zayn chuckles and stands up, stretches high before shaking off the laze of sitting. 

For a split second Liam believes he might be in for a kiss but it becomes evident that kisses are the farthest thing on Zayn’s mind as he walks past him and starts talking to whoever just walked in. 

Liam can’t help but get just a little angry. 

-

“Vampires? Out of all the nasty things that could be out there we’ve contracted ourselves a Vampire Coven?” Liam huffs moments after Zayn and Niall have told everyone why they’ve called for another meeting. 

“Are you really surprised?” Harry asks dryly, arms crossed, eyes amused.

“You helped take down an entire pack of Alpha’s,” Louis chimes in, as if Liam could ever forget that — though he sometimes wishes he could — and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but, that’s like, beasts. And I talk to beasts everyday so its not that surprising.” He shoots sarcastically. “These are Vampires. Blood sucking, night roaming - you know what, they aren’t so different then you guys after all.” 

“I take offense to that.” Harry shouts half-hurt, and then smirks. 

“If you’re done I’d like to finish filling the guys in,” Zayn interrupts, stares pointedly at Liam for the longest time before the latter shrugs and slumps in his seat. 

While Zayn speaks Liam tunes it all out, chewing on his hoodie string absently as he tries to figure out where they went wrong. Sure they’ve never been into lovey dovey bullshit okay, they’ve never actually done the couple thing, but it wasn’t like they were a secret. Everyone knows, everything. And its definitely not like they got together one night and decided to alienate each other whenever they could. 

Honestly, when it comes down to it all Liam really wants is some affection, even if its in small doses. He wouldn’t even mind if it was in private so no one thought their Alpha was going soft on them.

Hell at this point even a little smile would be enough to chase the pooling worry in Liam’s chest.

Isn’t this how relationships fail? He’s sure of it. 

The more he thinks about it the more angry he becomes. He doesn’t say anything. He wouldn’t want to interupt his sourwolf for this. 

-

It took a little over a month to completely clean up the mess the Vampires had made, and to get over a few casualties throughout the town, but, like they’ve always done, they succeeded – and with a few added charms throughout the town at key locations Zayn was sure they wouldn’t have another go with Vampires again. 

Liam wasn’t so sure however. Not about the Vampires, he trusted Zayn when he said they were safe, but about his unstable relationship. 

For the last month he couldn’t help but notice just how distant Zayn was becoming; always coming up with reasons not to talk, hardly ever visiting anymore on campus, always busy, never around. It was becoming emotionally draining and Liam was to the point where he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

He loves Zayn, anyone could see that without even having to try, it had nothing to do with rather he had feelings for his boyfriend and Alpha. It had to do with rather Zayn still has feelings for him. 

And sure, Liam can argue with himself and easily say that Zayn has never been the type to ever admit his feelings, good or bad, but it is getting to where Liam is doubting and if Liam hates anything it was self-doubt. He hates it almost as much as he hates boredom; neither ever promised happy endings. 

Before he has merely brush off the worry because, Zayn just isn’t the type to say “I love you”, but now he is getting desperate. A month of quick fucks and I’ll talk to you tomorrow-s can really marr a person’s esteem. 

The truth is, no matter how many times Liam tells himself he doesn’t, he knows Zayn loves him, however, Liam has quickly come to realize that he isn’t the type that does well with quick shags and loveless goodbyes. 

Which is the real reason he’s found himself at Zayn’s apartment when he honestly should be back in his dorm, studying. 

The key to the apartment rests beneath the collar of his shirt on the silver chain Zayn had put it on when he first gave it to him as he sat on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to return from whatever he was doing. 

Deep down he couldn’t help but hope he was out for a run. He might be angry, he might even be comteplating a break, but none of that meant he couldn’t admire the built Adonis, all sweaty and out of breath, carrying a hefty woodsy smell with him. . . 

The front door opening startles him out of his thoughts, back to the present where he’s still confused as to how to approach the entire situation he’s found himself in with Zayn, and it doesn’t take long for him, to wonder if this is the correct thing to do or if he should just wait until he’s calmed down. 

Now that he’s home Liam can’t help but wish he wasn’t. 

Zayn’s surprised, stunned really, to find Liam sitting on his couch, and enter’s the apartment as if he’s walking on eggshells, terrified to break even one. He doesn’t say anything, not at first, instead he takes his time taking off his jacket and hanging it on the rack, distinctly remembering how Liam would usually complain about tripping over it whenever he would walk in – Zayn can’t remember the last time Liam was in his apartment. It must have been months by now. – something he has always found secretly adorable because the younger boy was never the neatest person either, and places his keys in the bowl on the end table. His eyes never waver from Liam and he wonders when the latter started growing his hair out. It’s nice, he decides, a bit different but nicer than the buzz-cut he sports religiously. 

“What are you doing here?” Zayn finally asks and it’s like a punch to Liam’s gut. 

“I thought I’d come and visit my boyfriend, if that’s okay with you,” Liam can’t help but be sharp. He’s had enough. There’s only so far he can go before snapping; he’s reached his limit. 

“You could’ve called first.” Zayn mumbles irritatingly and leaves the room, unknowingly fueling to Liam’s anger. “I have plans, you know.” He tells once he comes back into the room, a bottled water in his hand, a smirk on his lips. 

It falls when Liam glares at him and his eyebrows pull together slowly, a cute confused look taking over his face that would have once made Liam tease him over but now only pisses him off. 

“I tried calling, you prick. You didn’t answer your phone.” Liam bites back, doing a victory dance in his head when Zayn’s face falls, his body tenses. “What’s the point of having a phone if you never answer it? Seriously. Or are you just purposely ignoring my calls?”

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” Zayn huffs, sits down on the arm of the chair near him. He takes a long swig of his bottle and rolls it between his hands, smirks and says, “Obviously it must have died –”

“Bullshit, Zayn. Bullshit.” Liam interrupts. Zayn sighs, looks annoyed, and reclines against the back of the chair. “What sort of plans do you have?” 

“What does that have to do with this?” Zayn asks, his eyebrow rising questioningly. 

Liam has never had a reason to believe Zayn is cheating on him. He never saw the point of thinking such things, not when the guy already had so many demons that guilt would probably drive him insane. 

At least. He’s never had a reason until now. 

It makes sense though, to Liam at least, for Zayn to be having an affair. The aloofness, the sudden unwelcome feeling that lingers in the apartment, the unreadable glint in his eyes, the fact that he never answers his phone. 

Another reason for all of this could also easily be that Liam is just to. . . clingy for the Alpha’s taste, but even that is less likely than the cheating ordeal. 

It doesn’t take Liam long to latch onto the idea. It’s like a cancer, eating away at his thoughts until it’s all he can think about. It’s possessive and disgusting and makes him want to be physically ill, but it’s there nonetheless. 

“I’m just curious.” Liam says slowly, eyes narrowing. “I think anyone in my position would want to know.”

“In your position?” Zayn chuckles, shakes his head as if he can’t believe they’re having this conversation, and gets up. He puts the half-empty bottle on the table and grabs his keys again. “Listen. I’m going out for a bit. You’re welcome to stay if you want –”

"And if I wanted to go with you?” Liam insists lowly. 

It’s instant, Zayn’s reaction; his eyes darken and his jaw tightens. It’s all very suspicious and a voice in the back of Liam head tells him to ready himself for the future heartache he’s more than likely going to go through. 

He really should have listened to his dad when he said to stay away from Zayn. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Zayn grits out slowly, his voice lower than usual, and it doesn’t take Liam long to realize that Zayn is bordering pissed too. 

Oh well. Might as well. 

“Why’s that? Don’t want boyfriend number two to know about me?” Liam is says sarcastically, smirks when a low growl erupts from Zayn’s lips. He can’t help but say; “Down doggy.”

He should really know not to cross certain lines. Deep down he does know but honestly, he’s just to pissed to care about pissing the poor Alpha off along the way. 

Secretly, there’s something sexy about watching Zayn’s lips curl menacingly, his eyes flash red dangerously. It was always the main factor that turned Liam on – though he’s sworn to never, ever tell a soul, not even Zayn himself. 

Just seeing those red embers, those white teeth barred – it never fails to do something to Liam. 

He can’t allow it to effect him this time though. 

“There isn’t a boyfriend number two.” Zayn spits out, a growl lacing every word he spoke. 

Liam can’t help but roll his eyes. 

The thing is, he really, really wants to believe Zayn. Every fiber of his being wants him to just back off, apologize, say how he believes him and make due with whatever is really going on. But the thought is a cancer and it’s buried itself deep in his mind where not even sweet words can coax it out. 

It’s a painful thing to think, one he thought he would never have to think before, and one he really wants to expel. But he just can’t and soon he finds himself standing up to leave because being this close is just to painful. 

Maybe if he calms down and puts his own dose of distance between them things will cool off, but he doesn’t really know and he’s scared that it won’t work. 

He knows he can’t stay though. But he really doesn’t want to go, deep down he wants to sit back down, tell Zayn to sit with him, and talk their relationship problems out before something neither of them can handle happens. 

Instead he grabs his hoody he had taken off upon arrival and wraps it around his arm slowly, unwittingly prolonging his departure, and sighs quietly. 

“Where are you going?” It’s almost a choke, almost strained, but Liam doesn’t pay attention to that. It’s just his mind playing tricks on him. 

“I’m obviously not wanted here anymore, Zayn,” the words hurt to say but they are scary easy to conjure. “So I’m just going to visit my dad for a bit and then head back to campus. If you finally decide you want to talk to me you have my number – but. Don’t use it. At least, not for a few days –”

“Babe, why are you doing this?” He murmurs carefully, his eyes hooded, moving to stand in front of the door, blocking Liam’s only way out. His arms are crossed, his biceps bulging, defined by his tight white tank top, his tan only heightened, the sweat from his run beginning to dry in certain areas. 

All in all even angry, even on the verge of a break-up, even as messed up as Liam’s mind is, he can’t stop himself from admiring how beautiful Zayn is. It’s such a dangerous beauty, a sex appeal most taken the wrong way. 

He remembers when he was scared of the Alpha. Now he’s scared of the status of his relationship. 

“Why am I doing this?” Liam huffs, crosses his arms in defense, and stares at the man head-on. “You aren’t giving me a choice –”

“What the fuck does that mean? I'm not giving you a choice? I'm not the one about to walk through that door!”

Liam doesn’t budge, uneffected by the tone of the Alpha’s voice, used to hearing it heightened by now. He's so easily angered, so easily put-off. It’s second nature for Liam to hear by now, his entire body adjusted to it. 

“You were actually. Just a moment ago you were the one leaving –”

“I was going to come back though.” Zayn hisses, pulls at his hair desperately. 

“Fine. You were going to come back.” Liam says, shrugging. “But I won’t. So can you please move over? I promised my dad we’d have dinner together since my boyfriend is far to busy with his own life to ever have dinner with me!”

“Is that what this is about?” Zayn says, glares at Liam for a moment before stepping forward, forcing Liam to step back so the distance between them never falters. “I won't have dinner with you? Fine! I’ll make dinner. Sit down.” 

“I'm not one of your fucking wolves, Zayn!” He doesn’t mean to shout but he’s hit his max for the day. He’s threw, fed up, tired, and on the brink of breaking down. It's only justified. “You can’t order me around like your bloody pack!”

“I'm not –”

“‘Sit down.’ That sure sounds like an order.” Liam points out. Zayn frowns, looks thoughtful for a moment, and then huffs. 

“Babe, sit down. Please.” 

“No. I'm done. Move. Over.”

“And if I don't?” Zayn growls, glares. 

Liam matches it with ease, surprising the Alpha momentarily. “If you don't I’ll go through you.” 

”Yeah. Okay, that’s cute, Li. Good luck with that” Zayn says, sighs deeply before adding; “What’s happening right now?” 

“I know you aren’t that stupid –”

“Liam!” Zayn snaps and Liam sighs. 

“Well, right now you’re being a dick by blocking the door and I’m trying to leave.” Liam says, speaks slowly because he’s fairly nasty when he’s pissed. Zayn knows this, isn't that effected by it. “But you can’t very well pretend like you didn't see this coming, Zee.” Liam sighs, frowns when the Alpha’s face twists momentarily. "I mean. . . you’ve been a complete ass for the past month and a half and you've been pretending like I’m nothing to you. And now you don’t even want me here when you were the one who gave me a spare key and told me that I could come over whenever I wanted. And – where the fuck were you going?” He says, breathless, his voice hefty. 

Zayn stares at him for the longest time, says nothing. He just stares. For a moment Liam thinks he actually might look hurt, maybe even a tad guilty, but if that was there it’s now gone as he huffs loudly and steps closer to Liam. 

“Why is that so important to you, where I'm going? I do have a life outside of our relationship, Liam –”

“What relationship, Zayn!? Because the last time I checked I’m the only one here even trying these days. You are never there anymore. Do you know how hard it is to be in a relationship, alone?” Liam spits and Zayn can’t help it. He's pissed too, unrightly so, but still pissed. 

“I was under the impression that thousands of guys do it, everday,” Zayn says hurtfully, smirks because, yeah it was good but - 

“Fuck you!” Liam snarls, his hands balling into fists against his chest, shaking to hit Zayn in his pretty, stupid mouth. Liam, however, has always prided himself with out witting the Alpha and simply says, with a smirk on his face, “at least my hand can give me what you never did.”

It is dreadfully silent after that, neither man saying a word as the air around them reaches boiling tempatures, their combined anger tainting the entire apartment at a rapid speed. 

They stared at each other, each daring the other to speak, and when it becomes apparent that neither would; Liam is sure they are done. The great love affair that is Zayn and Liam has reached its climax. 

But Zayn moves, to quick for Liam’s eyes, and suddenly has Liam in his grasp, pinning him high up against the wall behind the younger boy. 

Liam gasps loudly, his legs hitching themselves high against the Alpha’s waist on their own accord, his hands burying themselves in his thick dark hair. He can’t form words. All that comes out are keening gasps and gargled mewls he feels are betraying him for escaping in the first place while Zayn attacks his neck with deep sucks and long, drawls out swipes of his tongue that send heat pulsing through him without his permission. 

This is not what Liam believes should happen but, fuck it feels so good and, shit Zayn smells so nice, his body falls into the alpha so submissively , so hotly – he just can't say no. 

Not that he really wants too, anyway. 

He can’t figure out where his body starts and Zayn’s ends. He doesn’t know how to swallow the angry passion behind each possessive hickey he knows the Alpha is painting along his neck; he can't fathom the waves of lust rushing through him, crushing him like waves against the cliffside. All he can seem to do is gasp, each time louder, longer, hotter, each time driving the angry man to grind his hips into his roughly, creating such an intense friction Liam can no longer stand clothes. 

They’ve had sex before, they’ve even made love a few times – though Zayn will more than likely cut off his fingers than ever admit to that – and have exploded every orifice, every crease and curve, every tiny muscle down to their toes, yet none of that compares to this. None of that had anything on the pleasure, the raw lust that coursed through Liam, had him moaning and gasping like the trashy pornstars always clogging his roommates computer. 

It’s nasty and dirty and completely out of character for Liam but it’s possessive and the moment Zayn’s hand reaches between them and pulls Liam’s belt free of his pants, pulling the belt loops from the seams, he’s gone. He’s taken and he doesn’t feel to bad about that, gasps louder than before as his hips meet Zayn’s half-way, the sound of the belt skidding across the floor intensifying the filth of it all. 

“Fuck.” Zayn’s breathless moan covers Liam’s, has the same effect as I love you has on him, and he responses properly, moaning himself as the back of his head hits the wall with a soft thud, his back arching as his hips move in a slow, sensual pace against Zayn’s. He hates the clothes between them, the sweats covering the raging hard on he can feel against his thigh as he moves, rolling his hips like a practiced stripper – he can reveal one, he believes, but he’d never speak of his skill outside of the bedroom. Not completely. Somethings are just meant for Zayn’s eyes only. His jeans, his boxers - their shirts. He hates them all and apparently so does Zayn because just as he begins to think about them his shirt is being ripped to shreads, leaving his entire upper body exposed to Zayn’s greedy lips. 

“Bed. . .bedroom. Now." Liam cries out in demand, really, out of breath, border-line panting by this time. 

There’s a sound of agreement from Zayn and then they’re moving, the world around Liam moving far faster than it normally does before his back meets the semi-softness of Zayn’s bed. His legs are up, propped against the end post, dangling stupidly in front of him as he waits as patiently as possible for the Alpha to join him. 

It’ when he walks back into his view, sweats gone, shirt missing, a beautiful tent pitched in his boxers, that Liam licks his lips and lifts his hips in invite, gesturing the man forward with his eyes as his fingers grip clench and unclench around the blankets beneath him. 

Zayn smiles his half-smile and spreads Liam’s propped legs, standing between them with ease. His smile says nothing to Liam , nothing of what is to come. He doesn't know anymore than what is happening in the moment but he’s strangely okay with not knowing. 

He shouldn’t be allowing this. Deep down he knows he sould have left by now but. . . he can no longer find the strength to walk away. 

He’s angry though. So very angry. Livid really. And he can see Zayn is too, his movements far slower than usual, torturously slow. He finds that he likes it. It’s definitely not something he wishes to do every time they have sex, but it is definitely a nice way to solve any arguement they may have in the future. 

Before he can fully register it properly, his pants are no longer on his body. Instead they’ve been tossed behind Zayn, no longer wanted by either man, and Zayn’s large, calloused hands roam up his legs slowly. He starts at the calves, his fingers kneading, bruising just the slightest, each touch, each movement, sending exquisite bursts of pleasure straight to Liam’s groin, his hips lifting, falling, lifting in time with the slow serous adventure of Zayn’s hands. 

When they meet his thighs they tighten, knead harder, leave noticeable finger shaped bruises, and its all so much to take in, and he’s oh-so-close to where Liam really wants him – needs him, that he can’t help but moan, beg without words, and Zayn loves it. Eats it up like cake at a birthday party. With every whimper from Liam his hands slow, with every moan and keen and heady mewl they tighten, release, and tighten again, sending mixed singals throughout Liam’s body with no signs of ever stopping. 

“I love when you sound so desperate.” Zayn says, his voice husky, deep, playing with Liam’s mind as he releases his legs and examines his masterwork, licking his lips as he does. “Fuck baby.” He groans and moves back, vanishing from Liam’s view once more. 

Taking the chance while he can he slides further up the bed, his mind cloudly with pleasure, his legs feeling like jell-o as he bares them against the bars of the post, fighting the need to give himself some sort of release. 

The feeling of Zayn’s nail scraping up the instep of his foot sends his body into overdrive, convulsing against the sheets as Zayn climbs over the post with ease and slides in between his legs, his eyes brighter than before as he takes in Liam hungrily. 

Liam all but forgets his manners as Zayn leans down between his legs and captures the head of his agonizingly hard erection, suckling it like the skilled beauty he is. It’s torturous, painfully bitter sweet, and has Liam seconds from spraying everything in him against his boxers. 

And just when he thinks he can’t handle anymore Zayn’s mouth is gone and his teeth scrape ever so gently against his hip, capturing the edge of his boxers with ease. 

As Zayn pulls his boxers off that way Liam can’t stop the pants from passing his lips, the moans coming from him very well likely to wake the neighbours. 

He doesn’t care. If they begin to bang on the wall, if they come to the door; he would moan louder, pant harder, just to drive the point home that, in this moment, he couldn’t give a fuck. 

“Mm. . . my favourite thing in the whole world, so ready for me.” Zayn whispers, his warm breath lacing around Liam’s throbbing erection. 

For a moment Liam is sure Zayn means his cock. It’s the most reasonable theory. However the second he feels Zayn’s warm, wet lips spreading him open he can’t stop his body from writhering or his hands as they grab at Zayn’s hair and bury themselves in the dark strands, tugging like a lust crazed maniac. 

He’s sure he’s speaking. He’s definitely sure the slur of curses are leaving his mouth. But he can't figure out how to work his mouth, not when Zayn’s mouth is working him. In fact he's more than sure that he’s completely forgotten how to use his body. He feels like jell-o from the waist down and he's sure he's seconds from having a pleasure endosed heart attack, though if that were a real threat Zayn will stop everything so nothing happened to him. Still. It feels like his body isn’t his anymore, like he’s nothing more than a massive pulsing ball of pleasure and it keeps tightening around him until the final moment where he bursts and ruins everything. 

And then Zayn’s mouth is gone and Liam’s entire ass feels wet and stretched and deprived. 

Liam can’t stop his hands as they leave Zayn’s hair and travel down his neck, across his shoulder, down his chest. 

Zayn’s mouth falls open, a small little ‘o’ forming on his lips as his eyes flutter shut at the touch. His skin is so smooth and velvety. . . and hard. . . it’s such a mind numbingly delicious combination. 

His hips jerk when Liam’s hands travel further and then he has them in his grip, stopping him completely. 

Before Liam can complain or even remember how to, the entire thing is changed. 

“Bloody hell, baby,” Zayn gasps, his eyes bright, his lips wet and oh-so inviting. “You. . . on top. . . that’s what I want.” He moans and Liam gulps, confused. 

He’s never topped before. He doubts he even knows how to properly. 

While Liam panics internally Zayn takes the time to remove his boxers, his girth, his beauty, momentarily distracting Liam. He wants to feel that inside him, stretching him, filling him. He doesn’t want to top. 

“Come on.” Zayn pants, positions himself so he’s sitting, and pulls Liam into his lap, the latters ass hovering just inches from Zayn’s gorgeous erection. 

Oh. 

“Put this on.” He whispers, demands in a very gentle way, handing Liam a foil packet. 

It doesn’t take Liam forever to understand this time. He knows what the foil holds inside, he knows exactly what he’s doing now that he knows he won’t have to be fucking but rather be fucked.

Just the way he likes it. 

He rips the packet with his teeth and, very slowly, concentrating to make sure he doesn’t leave any air at the tip, he slides the condom over Zayn’s erection, watching in silent glee as the man groans loudly and kicks his head back, his eyes tightly closed at the feeling. 

It’s a very, very arousing sight, one Liam has always loved. 

“Fuck! I want to get lost in you.” Zayn growls, snakes his hand around Liam’s waist, keeping him close to him. 

“Go ahead.” He doesn’t know where he conjured the words but he's glad he did because soon Zayn is guiding his hips down slowly, distracting him with his teeth as he tugs painlessly at his earlobe. 

He eases Liam onto him and the latter groans loudly as he’s being stretched open, tossing his head back at the sweet sublime over-full filling rapidly taking over him. 

It burns for only a split second, his body easily adjusting to the much needed invasion, and then he’s completely full, sheathed to the hilt. He moves his hips downward expermentally, searching for more to take in, and they both moan together at the heavenly feeling enrapturing them. 

“Fuck!” This time it’s Liam but he can’t help it. Zayn flexes and swivals his hips in the same motion Liam is going, and he groans. The sensation is otherworldly, filling him from his toes to his head, pooling in his groin where it builds and builds and builds. 

“Again, please! You feel so good.” Liam cries out and Zayn somehow musters the self-restraint to smirk, obliges without a second thought. 

He’s sure that the neighbors have definitely heard him by now but he just doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything. All he knows is the filling of being filled to the hilt, groaning as Zayn’s lips kiss around his jaw slopply, wanting to kiss him but unable to because he can't breathe properly. Not yet. 

When Zayn sinks, ever-so-slowly, down onto the bed Liam loses complete control of himself.

He’s suddenly the star and the only person he ever wants to perform for is watching him with hungry, lust-filled eyes and making the most obsene sounds as he does. 

It’s a very powerful feeling, one enough to make anyone do anything. 

One enough to make Liam lift his hips, slowly at first, and come off Zayn’s pusling erection just the slightest, falling back on it moments later. 

Zayn’ breathing is ragged, his eyes burning with desire as he watches Liam, and he lifts his pelvis, bounding him back up as his hand clasps around his buring erection, sending the latter into a euphoic high like no other. 

With every thrust and every grind Zayn matches it perfectly with Liam’s erection. He never misses a beat, even when he stutters and his back arches sexily. 

Between every thrust, every panted breath, and the deep brimming filling, Liam almost, nearly, misses the moment his prostrate is hit. Almost. Because it would be completely impossible for him not to feel the ravaging feeling he’s missed. 

He screams incoherently, hands everywhere on him, his own and Zayn’s, his head lolls back as he moves against the Alpha in ways he’s never moved. 

It's that and the hefty combination of both Zayn’s hand on his erection and the soft, sweet, “come for me, Li, babe," that pushes Liam over the edge into complete and utter bliss. 

The look of wonder on Zayn’s face, his jaw strained as his comes as well, quietly, is such a peaceful welcome for Liam that he can’t stop his body from giving out on him and collapsing on Zayn’s chest, panting heavily, somewhere between real life and what he assumes heaven must be. 

\- 

An hour later they find themselves laying in Zayn’s bed, a silently loud invisable barrier between them. Both are completely worn out but neither can sleep and Zayn can have swore he has heard a few sniffles from Liam but the latter never made a move. Instead he just stares at nothing, cradling the pillow near him as Zayn leaned against the head post, contemplating the exact agruement that had gotten them there in the first place.

The sun is beginning to go down and they knew they’d have to talk before the night came but neither can find the strength to actually bring up what got them there.

That is until one final sniffle from Liam confirmed it for Zayn; the younger boy was trying not to cry. 

Without saying a word he moves, leaning across Liam, and opens the nightstand there.

“What are you doing?” Liam says, rubbing his nose on the pillow, disappointment clinging to his voice. 

“Just getting something.” Zayn replies back and then shuts the drawer before Liam has the time to get a good look at whatever it is. 

“I think we should probably. . . you know, break up.” Liam says, his voice in a whisper, and Zayn tenses, frowns as Liam sighs. “This is obviously not working. And we can’t use sex to fix our problems.” 

“That’s not what you want to do.” Zayn can’t help but hope, smiles when Liam shudders.

“Of course I don’t, Zayn! I didn’t give up four years of my life to get to this point. But I’m not an idiot. I do know how to get out when I need to.” 

“Really? I would have never known that...” 

“Zee! Seriou – what’s that?” Liam stops mid sentence, eyeing the shiny black key Zayn put in front of his face. 

Zayn nuzzles close to Liam, resting his chin on his shoulder, and wrapped his body around him, chuckling softly.

“Exactly what I’ve been up to for the last few months.”

“I don't know what that's suppose to mean.” Liam groans, rolling his eyes when Zayn kicks him through the blankets gently. 

“I couldn’t very well have you tagging along because then it would ruin the entire point of keeping it a secret from you. And I couldn't talk to you all the time because I'm shit when it comes to keeping secrets but I really wanted to make it a surprise so. . . yes, I’ve been a horrible boyfriend to you for the past month and a half but I just wanted to give you something more than just a card for your birthday.”

“My birthday isn’t for another five months.” Liam says, unable to stop smiling as he stares at the key.

“Shut up.” Zayn teases, kissing his shoulder. 

“So. . . What is it too?” Liam asks, touching the key gingerly, as if afraid if he’s to rough it’ll crumble.

“The house. Niall and I have been working over-time on it too. It still has a few things to be done but it’s liveable. At least your dad says it is.”

“My dad’s been down to the house?” Liam says, chokes up as he wraps his fingers around the key. 

Now that he knows the reason behind Zayn’s distance he can’t help but feel like an utter idiot. 

He wasn’t cheating. He wasn’t bored. He was. . . being an incredible boyfriend. 

“Sort of needed him to be.” Zayn says. “I needed his blessing for you to move in.”

Liam turns and looks into the Alpha’s eyes, his own wide and wet, and smiles widely.

“You fucking sap!” He can’t help but tease and Zayn smiles. “I love it. Thank you. I love you.” He whispers and reaches up, pressing their lips together for the first time that night. 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, I guess.” Zayn chuckles, sighs softly. “No more wanting to leave, yeah?” 

“Definitely never leaving. You’d die without my wit and charm.”

“Oh dear jesus. Can I take back the offer to move in together?” Liam huffs playfully.

Liam laughs and turns completely around, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck. 

“Nope. You’re stuck with me, wolfman.” He says before silencing the entire night with one more kiss. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: gigglybeann.tumblr.com
> 
> i hoped you like it
> 
> leave kudos and comments, or message me on tumblr ^


End file.
